Yale University has had a long and productive history using nonhuman primates in biomedical, psychological, and anthropological research. Currently approximately 250 monkeys are housed daily, and primate use is anticipated to increase. Present facilities are exceptionally modern, equipped with a wide variety of caging and environmental controls including closed circuit T.V., radio-shielded rooms and cubicles, two corridor housing, social colony caging, etc. The logical next step is to provide free-ranging, controlled investigative space as an extension of the central resource space. The need for this type of facility for neurobehavioral, neurophysiological, and neurochemical research is well documented. Yale is in an excellent position to provide such a resource and maintain it at productive research levels. Research grants have been and will be submitted separately to support that aspect of the program. This proposal requests funds for fencing, a mobile trailer for animal shelter and laboratory space, some essential equipment, and initial animal purchases and daily maintenance. The object is to provide start up funds only, the research grants to totally support the facility at a later date. The University will also provide support in providing land and site preparation including a separate septic system. The table of organization for this resource facility will split responsibilities between a scientific coordinator for research activities and the Director, Div. of Animal Care or space assignment, animal care, and health programs. A research users scientific advisory committee composed of all principal investigators will elect a scientific coordinator and give advice on specific issues and policy. The medical school animal care advisory committee will continue to function in its role to the Director, Div. of Animal Care. Final authority will lie with the Dean. Since interest has been strongly expressed by faculty from the Arts and Sciences as well as the Medical School, it is realistically anticipated that full utilization will be almost immediately realized. Future expansion can be accomplished on a modular basis.